From the Dark
by theicemenace
Summary: Lorne has been infected with a nasty virus. Will a cure be found before the good Major is forever lost to the dark side?


**A/N: **This is for CheekyBeckett who is smitten with Lorne. Not that I blame her. He has much to be smitten with. Anyway, she also likes vampires and I've had this idea running through my head for a while now, so here goes.

Merry Christmas

Mele Kalikimaka

Joyous Noel

Happy Kwanza

Happy Hanukah

~Sandy

**Secret Santa Fic**

**From the Dark**

Sheppard turned from the video feed displayed on the plasma screen to peer into the darkness of the isolation room. There was some light, but not much, just enough to be able to see a lone figure moving restlessly below. The situation would have been funny under other circumstances. Not today though.

He touched the comm. "How you doing, Lorne?"

"_Not bad, sir. Hate being cooped up. Can't wait to get out of here_."

"Yeah. We're workin' on it. Just hang in there."

A snort of amusement reached him. "_Funny, sir._"

One side of Sheppard's mouth lifted though Lorne couldn't see it. "Good. Thought I might be losin' my touch."

A long sigh came from Lorne. "_No, sir._"

The comm shut down as Beckett and McKay joined him. "Doc?"

Beckett's expression didn't do much for Sheppard's state of mind. "It's a type of virus, but in this case, once it got inta his bloodstream, it changed his body chemistry and metabolism so that he's nae longer able to metabolize solid food."

"What does that mean?"

Rodney shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Liquids."

"I _got_ that, Rodney. So you just hook him up to an IV or a…what do they call it?"

"A feeding tube. Aye, but no. His red blood cells are being changed by th' virus causin' anemia. His blood has t' be replenished periodically or he'll die before I c'n find th' cure."

Not liking where this was going, Sheppard asked, "So that means…"

Again Rodney spoke up. "He has to drink blood or he'll die."

Sheppard's stomach turned queasy at the idea as he looked down into the darkened isolation chamber.

Pacing the perimeter of the iso chamber, Lorne dragged his IV pole with him, the wheels squeaking as it moved. It was annoying so he stopped. He was bored, but using the computer and electronic reader hurt his eyes. Likewise when the lights were on so he could read a book.

He'd tried sleeping, but his dreams were disjointed and frightening. In them he would fly through the air and swoop down on innocent people who were stupid enough to be out walking late at night when a vampire had been sighted in the area like some B-grade movie villain. Though he did have to admit that the cape looked really cool as it billowed out behind him when he walked or flew.

His sister had loved watching the old vampire movies, and as the big brother it was his job to take her to the theater to see them. He had thought that when she got older, the allure would change from just being cool to be immortal and able to fly to the magnetism of addiction in conjunction with the sex appeal of someone who is able to bend anyone to their will. And the fact that they can only come out at night made them mysterious and enigmatic. Lorne never understood how the vampires could look so well groomed when they couldn't see themselves in the mirror. The logical conclusion was that they would have to travel in pairs. But that wasn't a consideration for him. He could see himself in reflective surfaces, his skin pale, eyes drawn. And why not? He wasn't able to be in the light because of the pain, and sleeping just didn't provide the rest he needed.

As far as he knew, Emily still loved her vampires. She'd probably even seen the most recent string of trite pedestrian works in that genre and loved them. As long as her husband and kids didn't care, why should he, especially now that he was becoming one?

He was sure he wouldn't start running around at night and trying to bite his colleagues, but knew they had to be cautious so he didn't infect everyone. And how he'd been infected when no one else on his team had, Beckett didn't know yet. The doc had the entire medical staff working on the cure.

With a long exhalation, Lorne threw himself on the bed thinking that it was a good thing he didn't have the desire to hang upside down from the wall of a cave. Though, like when Sheppard had turned into a bug that had been somewhat of an advantage maybe this would turn out to their benefit. As long as it didn't last forever.

Thinking back on everything Emily had told him about vampires, he wondered if any of it would be true for him. He did crave blood, but the hemoglobin he was taking intravenously was helping. The light bothered his eyes, but he hadn't tried going into actual sunlight so that wasn't a certainty. Garlic? He hadn't been able to eat solid food so again, not sure. Immortal? Didn't matter because he wasn't planning on staying this way. He just hoped Beckett could figure it out.

The comm chirped. "Major Lorne? It's Teyla."

"Come in." When the door opened, Lorne turned his back as the dim light from the corridor stabbed at his eyes making his head throb.

"How are you feeling?"

The light cut off, but the hammering inside his head remained. He rubbed his eyes then motioned Teyla to a chair while he perched on the edge of the hospital bed. "Not bad considering. Sure you wanna be alone in here with me?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, I've got this vampire virus. What if I go crazy and try to drink your blood?" He used a spooky voice he'd learned from the horror movies he'd watched with his sister.

His eyes were adapted to the lack of light so he was easily able to see her features though the left side of her face was shadowed. "I don't think that likely or Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard wouldn't have allowed me to visit."

"True. What can I do for you?"

"It's what _I_ can do for _you_, Major. I've been told that you have no way to entertain yourself because of your condition so I've come to read to you."

He was touched by her concern and told her. "Appreciate it. Very much." Lorne lay down on the bed, laced his fingers over his stomach and closed his eyes. "Please go ahead."

"I didn't know what your preference would be so I borrowed something from Colonel Sheppard." Shifting in the chair, she put on a small headlamp. "The title is _The Ultimate Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility_."

Teyla stopped reading when Lorne chuckled. "I shoulda _known_."

"If you wish for me to stop…"

He cleared his throat, but the edge of humor still remained. "Sorry. Go on."

"In the first frame, the title _Powerless_ is across the top of the page. Below that is a laboratory in which three people, one woman and two men, are talking. There is a notation that this is based on the original story in Amazing Adult Fantasy #15 by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The woman has short red hair and is wearing what looks like a lab coat and holding a phone. The men are in black suits with the older of the two wearing a glove on his left hand on which there is a spider crawling.

"The woman is saying, 'Mr. Osborn, your lawyer is on the cell phone. Says it's important.' Mr. Osborn replies, 'Important to whom?'" She adjusted her hold on the shiny pages turning them so the light wouldn't glare. "In the next frame, Mr. Osborn has the phone in one hand as he hands the spider to the younger man. 'I told you I don't want to be bothered in my lab. Tell him there's no room to negotiate. What? No. I said no! NO! Now that you disturbed me, let me disturb you.' The next frame. 'Let me tell you what "Oz" means. Oz is a wonder drug. Oz is my most significant invention. Let me tell you what this new discovery is going to mean to the country's economy. Yes - yes.'

"The younger man looks frightened as the spider crawls over his hand. Mr. Osborn continues to talk on the phone. In the next frame there are scientists working at various stations and there is no dialog.

"'The testing is going very well. Extremely well. We are product-testing it now. What? On - on all sorts of mammals, insects.' In the next frame, the younger man throws the spider into a container of some sort…"

And though it meant very little to her, Teyla continued to read until a soft snore came from the bed. She set the comic aside and went to check on him. Lorne was asleep, his head turned slightly to the right. In repose, he seemed…younger and more vulnerable though strong at the same time.

In the course of their daily lives, she had never seen the Major less than in control of a situation, and to see him like this now was difficult. But Teyla was convinced that Dr. Beckett would prevail as he'd done when Sheppard had been infected by Ellia after she'd taken the retrovirus. All they needed was time. Shutting off the lamp, she gathered the stack of comics and left the room.

More and more, Lorne felt drained of energy. Beckett had explained it and though he'd "dumbed it down," all Lorne had gotten from the attempt had been that he would continue to decline until he became unable to take care of himself, then he would die very quickly. Wasted away because the virus was destroying his ability to absorb what it needed from the blood that was being pumped into his veins day and night in an effort to keep him alive until they found the cure. They'd tried the ones for porphyria, but they hadn't worked.

The research wasn't going well and Lorne had written a letter to his sister, saying what he could without giving any details. He expressed his love and regret that there hadn't been more time spent together as a family.

The door chimed and he set the tablet to the side. It was just as well he'd been interrupted. He couldn't think of anything else to say except good-bye, and since that wasn't yet a certainty, he left it as is. "Come in."

Beckett's concerned features appeared in front of him and he smiled a greeting. The light didn't hurt his eyes as much now. A side effect from the altered retrovirus he'd been given. Shortly after receiving an injection, some of his strength had returned, but they effects were wearing off a little quicker each time.

"Afternoon, Major. How're ye feelin' today?" Beckett carried a tablet from which he scanned the medical reports from the past several hours. "Yer vitals are lookin' a wee bit better. Perhaps we're finally on th' right track for th' cure."

"That'd be great, doc. I'd sure like to get out of here."

Now the doctor smiled. "We might be able to arrange that." Beckett wrapped the tourniquet around Lorne's left arm and in short order had given him his next injection. "We've changed it up a bit. All th' computer models say this'll stabilize th' depletion o' yer red blood cells better'n th' last."

"Great." Within moments, he actually began to feel better, stronger, more energetic.

"Now let me have a look at those teeth." Baring his teeth, Lorne let Beckett poke and prod at his canines. It was cliché, but they had lengthened and become pointier in the last few days. A scan showed that there were changes to the roots as well. If the retrovirus didn't work, his physiology would change to the point where he really would be able to bite someone or some animal and suck out their blood. The similarity to the Wraith had not escaped him.

Beckett used some medical thing to do a measurement, saying "hmm" and "huh" until Lorne wanted to hit him. "Doc?"

"Sorry. It appears that yer teeth have gotten a wee bit longer since th' last time we took th' measurements. Soon, they'll be fully functional, though hopefully this newest form o' th' retrovirus will slow it down."

"Anything you can do, doc." He hesitated before picking up the tablet. "Doc…Carson, would you see to it that this letter gets to my sister?"

"I'm sure that whatever ye have t' say ye can say in person when this is all over."

Insistent, Lorne held Beckett's arm in a firm grip. "It needs to go in today's dialout. Just in case."

Beckett opened and closed his mouth then relented. "Aye, I'll take care o' for ya. For now, how about a walk?" He motioned to someone out of sight and a nurse came into view carrying clothing that Lorne recognized as his off duty wear, sneakers and a pair of dark sunglasses.

The young woman didn't seem to be afraid of him, but then neither had anyone else who'd been to visit except for McKay, but Lorne hadn't held it against him. At least he'd made the effort. When Lorne first arrived on Atlantis, he'd been less than impressed with McKay. The physicist had seemed to be lacking in any redeeming qualities aside from his obvious intelligence. But over the months, that had changed, and whether the change was in McKay, himself or combination of both, he didn't know. He only knew that now they had become prickly friends and occasionally even called each other by their first names. Lorne also knew that McKay was doing what he could to help, which granted, wasn't much. But at least he was trying.

Lorne sat up on the side of the bed, accepting the pile of clothing and nodding his thanks to the nurse.

"Do ya need help changin', Major?"

Sliding onto his feet, Lorne wavered for a moment then steadied. "I got it."

The nurse exited the room leaving the two men alone. Beckett went to the computer in the corner and worked while Lorne got dressed. He'd just finished tying his shoes when the door chimed again. Beckett went to answer it and Teyla came in pushing a wheelchair. "You're looking much better, Major."

"After this last shot, I feel better. Ah…what's the chair for?"

"I will be taking you where you want to go, Major."

But Lorne was already shaking his head. "I can walk."

Teyla took in a deep breath in preparation for an argument, but Beckett intervened. "Doctor's orders, I'm afraid. Your strength is still problematic and ye could fall. This way, when ya get tired, ya have a pretty girl to push you around."

Beaten and outflanked, Lorne surrendered. He sat in the chair, put on the sunglasses and waved good-bye to the doctor. "See ya, doc. And thanks."

Out in the hall, Teyla pushed him toward the transporter. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Well, as this is my first time out of that room in almost two weeks, anywhere but the Mess Hall."

Smiling her understanding, Teyla backed the chair into the transporter. "Then I have just the thing." She touched the control panel and they reappeared on a different level in a high part of the tower.

When they got close to their destination, Lorne could hear the sounds of water gurgling and smell the scents of many different flowers. Teyla had brought him to the arboretum. Once inside, Lorne insisted on walking. Still a little weak, he held the back of the chair for support as the two of them walked the curving paths to the fountain. As they neared, he could hear the muted sounds of voices though they were still far away. He supposed that this increased sensitivity to sounds was another side effect, but of the virus or the cure, he didn't know, and would gladly go back to the way things were if it meant he could go back to his job.

At the fountain, he and Teyla took seats where they could watch the water dancing to a tune only it knew bringing to mind a quote from long ago. "Those who danced were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music."

"That's beautiful, Major. What is it from?"

Lorne shrugged. "Don't remember."

"There is more than a little truth in the words."

He nodded and leaned back, relaxing on the bench. Beside him, Teyla seemed at ease. The people they had passed in the halls had greeted him, but most had on polite smiles that he saw through. "Teyla, is the staff afraid of me?"

"Afraid? I do not believe so. Why would you think that?"

One shoulder lifted and dropped. "It's this whole…" he waved his hands, "…vampire thing. Some cultures have entire mythos that involves the consumption of blood in their religious rituals. That can be a good or a bad thing for me."

"You do not have to worry. No one will bother you if I am with you."

He couldn't help but laugh. "So you're my body guard as well as my nursemaid. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The expression on her face changed as her hand went to the comm in her ear. "This is Teyla…the arboretum…yes, John…We'll be right there." Getting to her feet, she urged him into the chair.

"Where're we going?"

"To the Gate Room."

Teyla set a fast pace that he wouldn't be able to achieve on his own. "What's going on?"

"I don't know for certain, but Major Teldy and her team have missed their last two check-ins."

He wanted to get up and run, but couldn't. Silently, he urged her faster. "What planet?" She paused so long he thought she either didn't hear or didn't want to answer. "It was M4T-855, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"But why go back?"

She touched the screen that would take them to the Gate Room. "A group of people from M12-996 have gone missing and that was their last know location. At the time, we didn't know of the virus that you contracted so they didn't know to stay away."

"So we sent a SAR team that's now missing." They arrived in the Gate Room and Lorne insisted on walking to Operations where Weir was conferring with Sheppard on the next step.

From the corner of his eye, Sheppard watched Teyla pushing Lorne. He got to his feet and walked the rest of the way under his own power and even seemed to be stronger than the last time he'd checked on him.

"What's the situation, Colonel?"

"Teldy's team is MIA. We were just about to send another team along with medical."

Tucking his hands behind his back, Lorne's chin came up. "I'd like to go with them."

Weir was already shaking her head. "You're still on medical leave, Major. The shots you receive…"

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but Dr. Beckett can give me a supply of the retrovirus and show me how to give the injections myself."

Coming up behind him, Beckett joined the conversation. "I'll be going as well, however, in case we get separated, I do have a portable infusion pump. It'll deliver a measured dose of the retrovirus at specific intervals."

"I don't know if you, or anyone else, coming along would be a good idea, doc. What if you're infected too?"

"That's not likely t' happen. You contracted this bloody disease due to yer resistance bein' low at th' time because ye were already sufferin' from a viral infection."

Lorne's confusion was just as deep as Sheppard's because he didn't understand it either and he'd already gotten the story.

"I don't get it. I felt fine. A little tired perhaps, but…"

"Tests confirm it. For want of a better name, this Vampire virus is a phage. It took over th' virus already in yer system and started sending off new signals. That's what's making it so bloody difficult t' stop."

Huffing silently, Lorne gave up trying to understand. "Fine. Let's get this pump thing installed so we can get going."

"I'm going too."

"That may not be a good idea, sir. If you were to be infected, and assuming Teldy and her team are already, that would take out the top three in the chain of command. And we don't need demoralized troops trying to defend Atlantis from whatever bad guys happen to come along."

Weir was already nodding. "He's right, John."

Nodding reluctantly, Sheppard gave the go-ahead then Lorne turned to Beckett. "Doc, how long to install this pump?"

"Thirty minutes or so."

"Let's do it."

Teyla had joined the group, but hadn't said a word until now. "I will go as well."

Sheppard shared a questioning glance with Beckett who shrugged and nodded. "Okay. In the Gate Room. One hour."

McKay trotted down the hall to the armory where he found Lorne just shrugging into his TAC vest. "Oh, good. You're still here."

"What's up?"

Lifting the device he was carrying, McKay showed it to Lorne. "I, uh, made this for you. It's a pair of night vision goggles that I've reconfigured to, uh, well, now they're for day vision. You know, to protect your eyes, just in case you're still there when the sun comes up."

"Thanks, doc." Lorne slipped them over his head leaving them resting on his forehead.

"Good luck. I'm just gonna…" McKay made his escape leaving Lorne chuckling at him.

The wormhole burst out of the Stargate and a moment later, Lorne led a group of twelve onto the vampire planet as they'd begun calling it. It was dark and with his enhanced vision, Lorne was able to see while the others had to use the night vision goggles. With a rueful grin, he considered that being a vampire had its advantages.

Taking out the LSD he scanned for Teldy's sub-q transmitter. "Nothing. The village is one and a half klicks southeast. Brackman, you, me and Teyla on point. Coughlin, Reed, Billig on our six. Docs, stay in the middle." He started walking and everyone moved to their assigned places with a minimum of fuss.

Before long, they approached the village. All was quiet. Too quiet. As they reached the first of the outer buildings, he could see movement up ahead, the villagers milling around. "Stay here."

Lorne passed his P-90 to Brackman and approached the group. They didn't show fear or hostility. They were just curious. "My name is Major Lorne. We're from Atlantis."

The eldest of the group stepped forward. "We know of Atlantis. There are others of your people here, but when the sickness took over our village, they fled into the mountains with the strangers."

"Do you know where?"

"No. The Genii came. But once they realized that there was no cure for the sickness, they forbade anyone from following. We only wanted them to send doctors, but our emissaries were killed as they stepped through the Ring of the Ancestors. Fearing for the safety of our remaining few, I have not tried to seek assistance from another. It is good that you have come."

"Yes, it is because our doctors are in the process of creating a cure as we speak." One of the doctors, Amanda Cole, pushed her way to the front of the group. Beckett had stayed behind to perform a scheduled surgery and had sent his second in command in his place.

"We'll need to examine everyone, get a medical history so we can help you."

The older man inclined his head in gratitude. "Thank you. We had been here for only a short time when the first of us fell ill. The sickness, the thirst for blood, has now taken over the last of us."

Several of the assembled villagers started sniffing the air. A few brave souls approached, baring their pointed teeth. Cole jumped on what the elder said. "Wait! You mean you're not from here?"

"We are not. We took refuge from the Wraith when they culled our planet. Once we began falling ill, we attempted to leave, but were turned away by every planet we visited.

"I can imagine. We need to find a place to set up and start examinations."

The elder nodded. "This way. You can set up near the cooking fire as we have no need for it at this time."

A few of the villagers started to follow until the elder stopped them with a sharp word and whispered orders. With his enhanced hearing, he was able to make out, "You must not take the ones from Atlantis. They are here to help, and when we are cured, we will leave this place and never return."

There was a chorus of "yes, Elder" though some did so reluctantly.

"Elder, can you tell us which way our people went?"

"Of course, Major Lorne." He pointed. "They have gone toward the mountain. There they will find sanctuary within the caves that run through the mountains." Murmurings began amongst the crowd, the voices urgent, almost desperate. "Now you must go before I am no longer able to restrain my people. Their thirst is growing stronger with each moment."

"We're on it. Brackman, you're in charge. Teyla and Sherman will stay with you as guards for the medical team. Make sure the locals don't try to have them for dinner."

Gunnery Sergeant Jerry Brackman merely nodded in response as Lorne led the rest of the soldiers into the forest. None of the others mentioned the soft clicking noise that came from his infusion pump and he hoped that if there were any of the "turned" villagers roaming around that they would just let them be.

Hours later, Lorne wished he had asked how far the mountains were. Now, they seemed no closer than when they'd started. They stopped so the others could rest, hydrate and get a snack, but he was restless, both physically and mentally. His mind jumped from one subject to another, never staying on one for long. But it always came back to his planned trip home for Christmas. If they didn't find a cure, there was no way he would be able to return to Earth, ever. And he wanted to see his family again.

They'd just gotten started again when he felt the pangs of hunger. Not just a grumbling in his stomach, but a deep down hunger that gnawed at this stomach like a wild animal after a fresh kill.

A wave of dizziness sent him stumbling into a tree. Teyla and Brackman were there steadying him. They were also talking, but all he could hear was the sounds of their hearts pumping blood through their veins. He swore that he could even hear the passage of the blood as it pushed against the walls of their circulatory system. Humming a tune that he instinctively responded to. Baring his teeth, he reached for Teyla, but Brackman saw what was happening and pushed her out of the way and pinning him face first against the tree.

"Sorry, sir. Can't let you do that."

The rest of the squad hung back, keeping one eye on the forest and one on their leader.

Stunned, Lorne realized what he was doing. "The pump stopped working. I need…blood. A transfusion." He tried to get away, but Brackman was stronger. He had to make them understand that the longer he went without feeding, the weaker he would get until he just couldn't go on anymore.

The snapping of twigs signaled the approach of others and before they knew it, the Atlanteans were surrounded by double the number of they'd left at the village. Another oversight on Lorne's part. That's another question he should've asked, but because he hadn't, the leader didn't tell him that the forest was hiding more of them. Slowly, one step at a time, they approached the Lorne, Teyla and his squad, teeth bared and eyes fixed ahead.

Brackman finally released him and he turned, his mouth opening, teeth glistening in the light from the moons overhead. The big Marine hefted his P-90, flicked the switch to single shot and sighted on those nearest. "Please don't make me shoot you."

Teyla turned back to back with him as the unchanged humans grouped together for protection leaving Lorne on his own. But he really wasn't on his own. His kind was all around them. Lorne and the others hissed in anticipation of the feast they were about to have.

Poised to attack, they screamed in agony when several canisters fell in front of them.

"Flashbang!" shouted one of the Marines. Teyla, Brackman and the rest of the squad closed their eyes just as a bright light flashed lighting up the area.

The turned humans screamed in pain as their overly sensitive eyes were assaulted. Some fled into the forest knocking over their companions in their haste. Others huddled on the ground, arms over their heads as Major Teldy, Captain Vega, Sergeant Mehra and Dr. Porter rushed onto the scene.

Teldy went straight to Lorne huddled on the ground and moaning in pain. "Turn him over," she ordered. Vega and Brackman did so as Porter knelt beside him.

Putting a canteen to Lorne's mouth, she forced the liquid down his throat.

"What are you doing?" Teyla grabbed Porter's arm to pull her away, stopped by Vega.

"No, let her finish!"

"But…"

Porter set the canteen aside and nodded to her team leader. Teldy took the canteen and moved on to the next of the turned humans while Porter carefully lifted Lorne's right eyelid. When he didn't shy away from the light, she visibly relaxed. "He's gonna be okay."

Teyla knelt next to Porter, one hand touching Lorne's shoulder. "What did you do?"

"We hid in the caves when some of the infected villagers followed us. The attacked just before we reached the cave entrance. Several of them had been knocked out and we'd already seen what they would do even to one of their own who was injured or vulnerable. We couldn't leave them outside so we took them into the cave and tied them up."

Teldy picked up the story. "Long story short, they complained long and loud about being thirsty. And because we weren't inclined to let them suck our blood, we fed them water from the pool in the back of the cave. After a while, they started changing back so Porter analyzed the water."

Again Porter took over. "The water contains an algae that inhibits the virus causing this…vampire disease. If we can get it back to Atlantis, we can refine it into a concentrate. It would then be like taking a round of antibiotics."

Moaning, Lorne sat up, hands to his head. "Oh, _crap._ My head _hurts!_"

Porter winced in sympathy. "Yeah. That's one of the side effects. But the good news is there's a cure."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. Three, four weeks maybe. Which is better than spending your life as a vampire."

With a rueful twist of his lips, Lorne nodded. "I'd have to agree. How long till sunrise?"

Vega shrugged. "Hour maybe."

Scooting until he could lean his back against a tree, Lorne seemed content to stay put. "Let's just camp here until my legs stop feelin' like rubber then we'll head for the 'gate and contact Atlantis. We need a full medical team working on it."

"So this algae is a cure." Teyla crouched protectively next to Lorne.

Porter waggled her right hand. "As long as you're not being constantly exposed."

One of the villagers sat up with Brackman's help. "What does this mean?"

"It means you'll have to find another planet to live on. Atlantis can help."

Down on one knee, Brackman kept an eye on the ones who'd been given the cure. "Major Lorne, we can't exactly go to every planet in the Ancient database and tell them not to come here."

"Yeah. So?"

Teldy perked up, catching onto what the Marine was saying. "Gunny's right. We need to fix it so no one will be able to return once we're gone."

Grinning, Brackman patted his pockets. "A few bricks of C-4 and a timer'll take care of it. Dial Atlantis, set the timers for three minutes then get the hell out of Dodge."

Mehra blew a bubble and let it pop. "I got some C-4. How much we need?"

"How many we got?"

The group did a count and came up with ten bricks of the plastic explosive.

Lorne rested his arm on his raised knee looking and feeling more like himself than he had for over a week. "Two on the DHD and the rest on and around the 'gate should do it. And if it doesn't, we send the _Daedalus_ around to finish it off."

Nodding in agreement, Teyla moved to the next person to receive the cure. "That is the only way to ensure that no one else is infected with this horrible disease."

Getting to his feet, Lorne retrieved his weapons. Turning to the east, he could see the first traces of sun peeking over the horizon. "Let's get back to the village. Teyla, you and Brackman head for the 'gate and report back. Teldy, as soon as it's full light, you and your team fill as many canteens as you can with the water and meet us there."

Without being told, the soldiers poured out their water and handed over the empty canteens.

"Yes, sir."

Though his head hurt so bad he thought it would fall off if he moved too quickly, Lorne took off at a brisk pace. "Let's go. I'd like to sleep in my own bed for a change."

Weir stood by as the last of the refugees from M4T-855 passed through the wormhole to their new home. They had been on Atlantis for nearly five weeks, until the last of them had been pronounced free of the virus. The leader was the last to pass through the event horizon. The 'gate shut down just as Lorne arrived. He was dressed in civilian clothes and carrying two duffle bags.

Giving him a smile, Weir nodded to Chuck and the dialing sequence started. "Have a good trip, Major."

"Thank you, Dr. Weir, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you and your family."

The 'gate ka-whooshed and Lorne joined the others rotating back to Earth for vacation or reassignment. He waved just before passing into the event horizon.

Christmas Eve, Lorne stepped through the Stargate onto the planet of his birth, and within a few hours, he was being dropped off in front of Emily's house. He stared up at the second floor windows knowing that his nephews would be running to greet him, and sure enough, he'd only gotten as far as the middle of the sidewalk when the door was flung open to slam against the wall.

"Uncle Evan!" they chorused and he dropped his bag to give them each a hug. After his ordeal, he was happier than ever to see his family, and more grateful to Beckett than he could ever express. Their dog Tango, an Australian Shepherd, came running behind them, jumping and barking to get his share of the attention.

"Hey! You made it!"

Standing, Lorne was almost knocked off his feet when his sister threw herself into his arms. "Whoa! Miss me?"

"Don't be an idiot. After that letter, I didn't know _what_ to expect." She looked him over. "But you look fine."

"That's because I _am_ fine now that I'm here with my family."

Looking past him, she saw he was alone. "You didn't bring…"

"She's not my girlfriend, Emily. Just a friend." Lorne carried his bag inside and dropped it in the guest room. He and Emily had grown up in this house, and when their mother had passed, they had inherited it together. When he'd accepted the post with the SGC, he signed his half over to her. Now when he came to visit, he no longer stayed in his old room because it had been given to Danny, the older of his nephews. And to tell the truth, he wouldn't have had it any other way. He didn't belong here anymore. His life was in the Pegasus galaxy. But it was good to have a place to come back to. A place where he didn't have to be Major Lorne, second in command of Atlantis' military. A place where he could just be Evan, Emily's big brother and uncle to Danny and Tyler.

He spent the afternoon playing with the boys. Video games, basketball and riding bikes until they were called to get ready for dinner. The weather had been unseasonably warm so his brother-in-law, Jim had cooked out on the grill.

Sitting down to the table, Evan speared a piece of steak and plopped it on his plate.

Once they were all served, the Lorne family held hands around the table to say grace. "Heavenly Father, bless us as we celebrate having our family together at this joyous time of the year. Help us to be happy and safe today and in the coming year. Also please bless our friends who are far away from us that they too might also have a healthy, happy and prosperous New Year's. We ask this in Jesus' name. Amen."

He reached for the salad dressing, stopping when he found Emily and his family staring at him. "What?"

"But you like your steak well done."

"So?"

Jim buttered a roll and passed it to five-year old Tyler. "That one's medium rare."

Not wanting to explain that he still had the occasional craving for blood, Lorne shrugged. "Guess my tastes have changed." With a wry grin, he dropped one of zingers in their laps. "Didn't know you were getting a vampire for Christmas, did you?"

They didn't have to know that it had nearly come true. Glad to put the entire ordeal behind him, Lorne put thoughts of work away and just enjoyed this time with his family.

**End**


End file.
